Love no Jutso
by NayH
Summary: Leia e confira essa mais nova aventura!


**Love no Jutso**

**Primeira parte – Segredos, mistérios e poemas. **

Era uma manhã cinzenta na Vila da Folha e Naruto dormia a sono solto todo esparramado pela cama, os passarinhos que pousavam em sua janela logo eram afugentados pelo som de seu ronco. De repente uma batida forte na porta o sobressalta, e ele, todo enrolado nas cobertas cai da cama de cara no chão...

...aai!...mas quem é que pode ser a esta hora?..aff

Ele se levanta todo desengonçado e ainda bocejando abre a porta:

Kakashe sensei? Sakura?? Mas o que é que você querem em???

Sakura com a maior cara de quem comeu e não gosto logo vai gritando:

MAS QUE DROGA MININO!!! VOCÊ NÃO TÊM MESMO RESPONSABILIDADES. VOCÊ SE ESQUECEU DA NOSSA MISSÃO????ESTAMOS UM TEMPÃO TE ESPERANDO E NADA DE VOCÊ APARECER E AINDA POR CIMA TEMOS DE VIM AQUI TE ACORDAR E DAR DE CARA COM VOCÊ SÓ DE CUECA!!!!

De repente ela se deu conta do que estava falando, na raiva e na pressa de gritar com ele ela nem se deu conta de que Naruto só estava de cueca e toquinha de dormir, na mesma hora em que se deu por si disto ficou toda vermelha e virando de costas berrou com ainda mais força:

SE VOCÊ NÃO FOR SE TROCAR AGORA MESMO EU JURO QUE MATO VOCÊ NARUTOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VAI LEVAR SÉCULOS PARA EU APAGAR ESSA IMAGEM ABOMINÁVEL DE VOCÊ DE CUECA DA MINHA CABEÇA!!!!

Kakashi que até agora só observava a explosão de Sakura e a cara totalmente confusa de Naruto resolveu se pronunciar:

Naruto, hoje temos a missão de escoltar uma...hum...é...senhorita...até a Vila do Som para que ela possa fazer uma visita a uma família de lá a pedido do Hokage, foi a mando dele também essa escolta que faremos.

Humm...tudo bem então..eu me esqueci completamente disto, desculpe Sensei, espera um cadinho aí que eu me troco e já volto.

Correndo para dentro Naruto logo some por uma porta e vai se trocar, Sakura ainda bufando de raiva pergunta a Kakashi:

Sensei, por que essa moça precisa de uma escolta??Ela é alguém importante ou algo assim???

Não sei Sakura, o Hokage não me falou nada sobre ela, apenas que era para a levar-mos em segurança até a Vila do Som.

Kakashi achou muito estranho aquele pedido do Hokage, sempre que ele ordenava a escolta de alguém ele lhe dava informações sobre quem era, o que fazia e por que precisava ser escoltado, desta vez ele não mencionara nada, apenas disse que a levassem em segurança, dito isto o Hokage lhe virou as costas e se afastou.

Dez minutos haviam se passado até que Naruto retornasse todo vestido e com a boca cheia e suja de biscoito e leite:

Esxxtou bronto sxenxei!!

Já estava na hora mesmo!!fala Sakura carrancuda.

Onde está o Sasuke???pergunta Naruto.

Kakashi sem olhar para ele responde:

Ele não vai participar desta missão pois têm outra coisa para fazer.

"Hehehe...é hoje que eu vou mostrar o que posso fazer sem ter o chato e exibido do Sasuke ofuscando meu geito ninja"- pensa Naruto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Eles caminham em silêncio apenas com os ruídos de biscoitos sendo mastigados por Naruto até em frente a uma pequena casinha na beira do rio. Naruto limpa os farelos de biscoito da boca e pergunta pra Kakashi:

É aqui que ela mora Sensei???

Kakashi olhando para um pedacinho de papel em sua mão diz:

Bom...segundo o endereço que o Hokage me passou é aqui mesmo. Quer bater na porta e chama-la Naruto?

Naruto então se adianta com a maior pose de sério e bate na porta, um minuto depois ela é aberta e sua cara logo muda para um pasmo avermelhado. A moça que estava na soleira é de uma beleza encantadora, tinha os cabelos castanhos e lisos até a cintura e olhos mais verdes que podiam existir, seu sorriso era meigo e sincero e ela emanava charme e serenidade. Kakashi a observava com curiosidade, ele já achava muito estranho não ter nenhuma informação sobre a moça e ainda por cima não esperava que fosse tão bonita.

Vo..vo..você é tão...bonita!gagueja Naruto ainda abobalhado com a visão da mulher.

Muito obrigada! reponde ela com a voz macia e calma você tembém é uma gracinha de garoto!

Um silêncio se instala no ar e Sakura que observava um Naruto abobalhado e o confuso Kakashi resolve dizer:

Meu nome é Sakura! Nós viemos para escoltar uma...senhorita...que mora nesta casa.

Ah sim! Sou eu mesma, meu nome é Lee Sunny! O Hokage me avisou que vocês viriam! Não gostariam de entrar um pouco?

Não, não!diz Kakashi que resolveu se pronunciar Meu nome é Kakashi e eu sou o Sensei deles! Não devemos nos atrasar para a viagem senhorita...

Por favor, Sunny!

...Sun...Sunny, como eu ia dizendo, não devemos nos atrasar, a viagem é longa e cansativa, por isso quanto antes sairmos melhor.

Tudo bem! Vou pegar minhas coisas e volto num instante!

Os três aguardaram apenas alguns instantes até que a moça retornasse, ela deu adeus a uma pequena senhora bastante carrancuda que a acompanhou até a porta cheia de recomendações:

Tome muito cuidado em minha filha, nunca se sabe o que têm nas estradas puraí!!

Faça boa viagem!

Muito obrigada pela hospedagem Inna! disse Sunny Adeus!

O grupo então se juntou e começaram a seguir viagem, Naruto sempre muito atento aquele mulher que para ele era a mais linda que já tinha visto, Sakura estava um pouco desconfiada, quem afinal de contas era ela???? E Kakashi tentou puxar conversa:

Bom, o Hokage não me falou muito a seu respeito senh...Sunny! Você mora na Vila do Som??

Não responde ela estou apenas indo entregar um...apenas indo cumprir uma tarefa que me foi designada pelo Hokage! Por falar nisso, vocês se incomodariam em se desviar apenas um pouco do caminho para que eu possa ir buscar uma coisa em um vilarejo?

De forma alguma moça!!! falou Naruto todo sorridente Nós levamos você com o maior pra...

Mas antes que terminasse Sakura perguntou:

Vilarejo??? O Hokage não disse que você teria de ir a um vilarejo, disse Sensei??

Na verdade não Sakura, mas se faz parte da tarefa da moça nós vamos sim, mas é bom não nos demorarmos muito.

Bom, não iremos demorar!diz Sunny.

A viagem continuou tranqüila, Kakashi absorto lendo Icha icha paradise, Naruto imaginando como faria pra impressionar a moça usando suas táticas ninja e Sakura pensando no que Sasuke estaria fazendo agora.

Eles chegaram então a um ponto onde o caminho tomava 2 direções, Sunny disse que para irem para o vilarejo ele deveriam tomar o caminho da direito e todos a seguiram, estava tudo muito calmo quando der repente um silêncio tomou conta do ar, o vento parou e nada mais se movia, Kakashi imediatamente fechou seu livro e disse:

Se preparem todos! Naruto fique atrás de mim, Sakura fique com a Sunny Lee!

Nenhum som era ouvido e todos estavam muito apreensivos, mas nada aconteceu, eles aguardaram prontos para lutar caso fosse necessário mas, quando eles menos esperavam tudo, voltou ao normal novamente:

Nossa! Que estranho, o que será que houve Sensei??? pergunto Naruto tentando esconder seu medo.

Não sei, mas vamos ficar alertas e continuar nosso caminho, mas antes preciso dar uma palavrinha com a senhorita Sunny Lee.

Ele então chamou Sunny para um local afastado dos garotos e falou:

Olha, o que aconteceu aqui agora pouco não foi nada normal moça, eu preciso saber quem é a senhora e o que você quer ir buscar nesse vilarejo para que eu possa preservar a sua e a nossa segurança, sei que se o Hokage não me disse nada é por que não havia necessidade em faze-lo, mas agora é diferente, sei que têm alguém nos seguindo e eu quero saber se o motivo é você?

Sunny que o observava com cuidado suspirou profundamente e falou:

Está bem, vou lhe dizer tudo que sei. Eu sou filha de um importante general da Vila do Som e estou numa missão, preciso entregar um pergaminho para um dos contatos de meu pai que está neste momento na Vila do Som me aguardando, mas tive notícias que este pergaminho havia sido roubado e que os ladrões eram deste vilarejo, fui informada que minha nova missão era recupera-lo e leva-lo para o contato de meu pai, o Hokage não lhe disse nada sobre mim pois era uma informação secreta, uma das exigências de meu pai era que absolutamente ninguém soubesse quem eu era e o que estava fazendo para que a missão não fosse comprometida. È tudo.

Kakashi olhava para ela sem nenhum expressão, mas que raios de confusão foi se meter, o que ele achava ser uma missão fácil e sem problemas acabou se tornando uma missão perigosa, enfrentariam inimigos que desconhecia e ainda por cima teria de cuidar da mulher parada na sua frente.

Bom, tudo bem moça, agora que está tudo esclarecido fica mais fácil, nós a levaremos sim mas saiba que terá de tomar muito cuidado com o que pode acontecer, preciso saber tudo deste vilarejo.

Claro que sim, ah e caso não saiba, eu sou uma genin!

Kakashi que não esperava por esta informação exclamou quase caindo para traz:

Você????? Uma genin??? Mas como???Você não me parece muito..é...onde está sua faixa???

Sunny começou a rir da cara de abobalhado que ele estava fazendo, Naruto e Sakura que estavam perto ouviram o sobre salto de Kakashi e se aproximaram!

O que houve???

Sunny olhou para Kakashi e ele mesmo ainda muito surpreso deu a entender que ela poderia lhes contar o que havia confiado a ele, tudo foi repetido novamente para os garotos que ficavam cada vez mais impressionados, depois que ela terminou seu relato Naruto estava mais contente do que nunca:

IIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! ATÉ QUE EM FIM UMA MISSÃO DE VERDADE DEPOIS DE TANTO TEMPO, VOCÊ NÃO VAI SE ARREPENDER MOÇA, DE TER VINDO COM A GENTE, EU VOU SER UM HOKAGE UM DIA E VOCÊ VERÁ O POR QUE!!!!!

Sakura olhava para ela absmada:

Mas..mas...mas você só vem fala isso agora Sunnychan? mas na verdade ela pensava: "MAS QUE DROGA MOÇA!!!! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO FALOU NADA ANTES??? PARECE QUE É MALUCA!!!"

Depois de ter se acostumado com a idéia de que a moça delicada na sua frente era uma genin Kakashi por fim fala:

Yare Yare...agora que estamos aqui vamos continuar a nossa missão garotos, levaremos ela até este vilarejo, recuperamos o pergaminho roubado e entregamos para o tal contato do pai dela e tudo fica bem!!!

Bom, tudo bem Sensei diz Sakura desanimada já que estamos aqui vamos em frente!

É ISSO ÁI KAKASHI SENSEI!!! EU VOU MOSTRAR PRA VOCÊ COMO EU FIQUEI MAIS FORTE NESSA MISSÃO!!!Grita Naruto.

Eles então seguiram pelo caminho a dentro, Sakura pensativa imaginava o que eles enfrentariam pela frente, Naruto imaginava quais golpes iria usar para enfrentar um possível inimigo e Kakashi se afundou no seu Icha icha paradise.

O dia estava claro mais conforme eles se aproximavam do vilarejo tudo ia se tornando mais obscuro, as sombras das árvores se projetavam no caminho fazendo com que tudo fosse ficando gradativamente mais escuro e todos começaram a ficar apreensivos.

Atenção Naruto e Sakura, estamos nos aproximando do portão do vilarejo! falou Kakashi com a voz contida.

Assim que eles chegaram ao portão entreaberto do vilarejo todos se sobre saltaram, o lugar estava completamente abandonado, tudo estava sujo e havia muitas coisas espalhadas pelo chão, desde utensílios domésticos até carroças viradas, não havia ninguém em parte alguma. Eles entraram com cautela no local observando tudo.

O que será que aconteceu aqui Sensei? perguntou Sakura.

Não faço a menor idéia, estranho que não há sinal de luta. Sunny tem certeza que este é o lugar??

Mas Sunny Lee não estava escutando, só olhava para um ponto completamente aterrorizada, todos seguiram seu olhar e viram pregado na porta de uma das casas um bilhete escrito com letras em vermelho, sangue, nele dizia:

_O pergaminho comigo agora está._

_Sozinho e ferido comigo ficará_

_O ente querido que a você sempre amará._

_Os segredos desejo saber_

_Para que o pergaminho eu possa ler._

_Espero você no mesmo lugar_

_Antes que a morte chegue até Ele para o levar._

**Final da 1º parte.**


End file.
